Sleep, My angel
by RockxPaperxScissors
Summary: Edward watches her as Bella falls asleep; what is he thinking? "Only her smile could bring relief to me, only the sweet sound of my Bella’s laugh could bring me peace again. I vowed as I gazed at her, that I would never let her go, ever." ONESHOT. R&R ps!


**This song really reminds me of Edward&Bella, so heres a songfic :D I placed a line from the song, then a few sentences from Edward. xD Just experimenting. Hope you like!**

**When Bella sleeps at night; Edward's POV. One shot (:**

_Song: Moments, by Westlife._

_

* * *

___

_**If I die tonight, I'd go with no regrets,**_

I watched Bella as she fell asleep in my arms, snuggling closer to me every once in a while.

_**If it's in your arms, I know that I was blessed,**_

I pushed away a stray lock of hair that covered her beautiful face—what did she see in me? What did I do, ever, to deserve an angel like her? How could she love a monster like me? I was thankful for being immortal for once, thankful that I lived long enough I'd gotten the chance to meet her.

_**And if your eyes, are the last thing that I see,**_

Even with her eyes closed, she was breath taking. I felt my unbeating heart shatter as her grip on my hand tighten, mumbling to herself. She was adorable, the most beautiful thing in the world, and she was mine.

_**Then I know the beauty heaven holds for me,**_

With her, I knew forever would no longer seem intolerable; I had my angel to spend every day of forever with me, what more could I want?

_**But if I make it through, if I live to see the day,**_

Every morning, I waited for her to awake, to see her eyelids flutter open to reveal my angel's ravishing brown orbs. To meet her gaze as she smiled at me, to feel her arms around me as she marveled over the fact that I'd stayed for the night.

_**If I'm with you, I'll know just what to say,**_

I didn't have a clue what love was, not till I'd met her, my Bella. My moonless night, my clear, dark sky was lit up by a million torches. She was the meteor that brought beauty to my life, to let me realize living forever wasn't as bad as I thought.

_**The truth be told, Girl you take my breath away, every minute, every hour, every day.**_

Even as her words slurred, even though she was unconscious, I could hear her soft chant of my name over and over again. I sighed as I looked down at her, at my life—it was heartbreaking, even for a monster like me.

_**Cause every moment, we share together is even better than the moment before,**_

Every day with Bella was embedded into my stone cold heart; the way she rushed her human moments, how she could fall over simply by walking on a flat surface, I loved every bit of her.

_**If every day was as good as today was, then I can't wait until tomorrow comes,**_

Every night with Bella, how she refused to sleep, how she wanted to stay up with me…

_**A moment in time, is all that's given you and me, a moment in time, and it's something you should seize,**_

How whenever she touched me the warmth coursed through my body, how when our lips met we fused into one, it was fire and ice.

_**So I won't make the

* * *

mistake of letting go, everyday you're here, I'm gonna let you know.**_

The love I had for my Bella was indescribable, if I were to lose her, if she were to disappear into thin air; my life would be worthless, completely meaningless.

_**Each morning that I get up, I love you more than ever,**_

When Bella awoke every morning, it was as if I was awakening from a dream too; I couldn't believe, even after the years we've been together, that she belonged to me, that she loved me.

_**So girl I'll never go away, never stray,**_

Only her smile could bring relief to me, only the sweet sound of my Bella's laugh could bring me peace again. I vowed as I gazed at her, that I would never let her go, ever.

_**I love the moments, moments we share together,**_

She was the one I wanted to be with, to spend the rest of eternity, to take care of for the rest of my life, forever.

_**I pray they'd last forever now.**_

"Sleep my Bella, sleep." I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

**so how did you like it? :D let me know.**

**thank you for reading!**

**x**


End file.
